catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
China 2012
The Chinese production of Cats was a slow tour around major cities. Starting in Shanghai on 18 August 2012, then playing in Beijing in December 2012Production site, the show continued to visit other cities throughout 2013 and 2014.Tour Dates The Chinese version of Cats is the 15th language version (after English, German, Japanese, Korean etc) of the musical. Production Specifics While the production was based on the Australasian tour and directed by Jo-Anne Robinson, the producers made efforts to make the show more relevant to their audience, with regional dialects in the translation and Asian influences in the costume and makeup. As with the Australasian productions, the show included all the swings as named on-stage characters. Production Team *Resident Director: Liu Chun (刘春) *Associate Director/Choreographer - Jo-Anne RobinsonProduction Team *Assistant Director/Choreographer - Sharyn Winney Tour Dates First Season: * Shanghai Grand Theatre - 17 August to 9 October 2012 (60 performances) * Xi'an Sofitel People's Building Grand Theater - 16 to 21 October 2012 (8 performances) * Chongqing Grand Theatre - 28 October to 3 November 2012 (8 performances) * Wuhan Theater - 10 to 15 November 2012 (8 performances) * Guangzhou Grand Theatre - 23 November to 14 December 2012 (25 performances) * Beijing Century Theatre, Beijing - 21 December 2012 to 3 February 2013 (52 performances) * Hangzhou Grand Theatre Second Season: (some dates may be missing) * Xiamen South Theater - 23 to 28 August 2013 (8 performances) * Nanjing Great Hall of the People - 6 to 11 September 2013 (8 performances) * Nanning People's Hall - 22 to 28 September 2013 * Shanghai Daning Theatre - 18 to 23 October 2013 * Jinan Shandong Provincial Grand Theatre - 31 October to 5 November 2013 (8 performances) * Sichuan Jincheng Art Palace - 31 December 2013 to 5 January 2014 * Chongqing Fuling Grand Theatre - 11 to 13 January 2014 (4 performances) Cast List The production used a full cast, including named swingsmusicalandcats.tumblr.com Tumblr blog2012 Chinese Cast, Production Website Gallery China 2012 Official Artwork.jpg|Official Artwork Jellicle Songs China 2012.jpg|Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats Pounce Jian Daoen China 2012 01.jpg|Pouncival Pyramid 1 China 2012.jpg Munkus Gus China 2012.jpg Naming 2 China 2012.jpg Munkus Ensemble China 2012.jpg|Invitation Victoria 2 China 2012.jpg|Victoria Victoria Xiamen Aug 2013.jpg Jenny Chen Luhong China 2012 02.jpg Deme Bomba Jelly Gumbie Trio China 2012.jpg Deme Bomba Jelly China 2012.jpg Jenny Gumbie coat China 2012.jpg Jenny Chen Luhong China 2012 03.jpg Jenny Chen Luhong China 2012 01.jpg Jenny Chen Luhong China 2012 04.jpg Tugger Liu Lingfei China 2012 01.jpg|Rum Tum Tugger Tugger 1 China 2012.jpg Tugger 6 China 2012.jpg Griz Liu Yang China 2012 01.jpg|Grizabella Griz Munkus China 2012 01.jpg Bomba Deme Munkus China 2012.jpg Griz Sillabub China 2012 01.jpg Griz Demeter China 2012 01.jpg Demeter Ding Zhenying China 2012 01.jpg Demeter looking after Griz China 2012.jpg Bustopher China 2012.jpg|Bustopher Jones Bustopher 4 China 2012.jpg Bustopher 1 China 2012.jpg Bustopher 2 China 2012.jpg Mungo Rumple 1 China 2012.jpg|Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer Mungojerrie cats china.jpeg Rumpleteazer china 2012.jpeg Mungo Rumple 4 China 2012.jpg Munkus Pekes 1 China 2012.jpg|The Awefull Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles Pekes Pollicles 1 China 2012.jpg Rumpus 1 China 2012.jpg|Rumpus Cat Rumpus 2 China 2012.jpg Munkus Rumpus China 2012.jpg Jellicle Ball 1 China 2012.jpg|Jellicle Ball Pounce Vic 1 China 2012.jpg Pounce Vic 2 China 2012.jpg Jellicle Ball 2 China 2012.jpg Jellicle Ball 7 China 2012.jpg Old Deut Ding Wei China 2012 03.jpg|Old Deuteronomy, The Moments of Happiness Plato Moments China 2012.jpg|Plato Gus Jelly 1 China 2012.jpg|Gus and Jellylorum Gus Zhou Mi China 2012 01.jpg Gus Zhou Mi China 2012 02.jpg Jelly Chen Qin China 2012 01.jpg Jelly Chen Qin China 2012 02.jpg Growl Crew China 2012.jpg|Growltiger and the Raffish Crew Growl 2 China 2012.jpg Growltiger China 2012.jpg Griddle 1 China 2012.jpg|Griddlebone Genghis Siamese China 2012 02.jpg|Siamese Genghis Li Hongxiao China 2012 01.jpg Skimble Da Mula China 2012 01.jpg|Skimbleshanks Skimble 2 China 2012.jpg Skimble 5 China 2012.jpg Demeter Ding Zhenying China 2012 02.jpg|Demeter Bombalurina Ai Yuhan China 2012 01.jpg|Bombalurina Bomba Deme 2 China 2012.jpg Bomba Demeter 1 China 2012.jpg Alonzo China 2012.jpg|Alonzo Mac Alonzo Munk China 2012.jpg|Macavity vs Alonzo and Munkustrap Macavity fight China 2012.jpg Mac 4 China 2012.jpg Macavity Zhang Hao China 2012 01.jpg Silhouette China 2012.jpg Misto 4 China 2012.jpg Mistoffelees china 2012.jpeg|Mistoffelees Tugger Misto China 2012.jpg Misto 5 China 2012.jpg Misto Du Yanhao China 2012 01.jpg|Mistoffelees Griz Liu Yang China 2012 02.jpg|Grizabella Griz Ensemble 10 China 2012.jpg Finale China 2012 China 2012.jpg Griz Ascent China 2012.jpg Old Deut Ding Wei China 2012 01.jpg|Old Deuteronomy Plato 1 China 2012.jpg|Plato Victoria 1 China 2012.jpg|Victoria 'Portraits ' Cass 1 China 2012.jpg|Cassandra Cass 2 China 2012.jpg|Cassandra Cass Back China 2012 03.jpg|Cassandra Coricopat He Mijiang China 2012 02.jpg|Coricopat Coricopat He Mijiang China 2012.jpg|Coricopat Munkus Xia Zhenkai China 2012 01.jpg|Munkustrap Pouncival 2 China 2012.jpg|Pouncival Pouncival 3 China 2012.jpg|Pouncival Sillabub 1 China 2012.jpg|Sillabub Tant 1 China 2012.jpg|Tantomile Tantomile Xu Jingwen China 2012 01.jpg|Tantomile Tumble 2 shoes China 2012.jpg|Tumblebrutus Tumble China 2012 3.jpg|Tumblebrutus Tumble China 2012 1.jpg|Tumblebrutus Victoria Miao Sijia China 2012 01.jpg|Victoria 'Named Ensemble ' Bill Bailey Dai Wenchao China 2012 02.jpg|Bill Bailey Carby Niu Junjie China 2012 01.jpg|Carbucketty Carby Niu Junjie China 2012 02.jpg|Carbucketty George Naibao Tuxia China 2012 01.jpg|George George Naibao Tuxia China 2012 02.jpg|George Grumbuskin China 2012 01.jpg|Grumbuskin Grumbuskin China 2012 02.jpg|Grumbuskin Grumbuskin China 2012 03.jpg|Grumbuskin Grumbuskin Skimble China 2012.jpg|Grumbuskin and Skimbleshanks Murad Liu Haiwen China 2012 01.jpg|Murad Quaxo Mao Haifei China 2012 01.jpg|Quaxo Quaxo Mao Haifei China 2012 02.jpg|Quaxo Victor China 2012 01.jpg|Victor Electra Zhao Zixuan China 2012 01.jpg|Electra Etcetera Yu Man China 2012 01.jpg|Etcetera Etcetera Yu Man China 2012 02.jpg|Etcetera Jemima Chen Yumeng China 2012 01.jpg|Jemima Noilly Prat Liu Shiyu China 2012 01.jpg|Noilly Prat Noilly Prat Liu Shiyu China 2012 02.jpg|Noilly Prat Olivia Ding Ting China 2012 02.jpg|Olivia Olivia 1 China 2012.jpg|Olivia References Category:Productions